Dream Comes True
by Natacchi
Summary: Halo, semuanya. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Dan sekarang, aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian semua, bagaimana caranya aku berhasil menyatukan dua sahabatku yang sangat bertolak belakang, Sasuke dan Naruto. —Oneshot. Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, Gaara's POV. RnR?


"Hei Teme..."

"Hn."

"Teme~"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"Gah!! Kau ini, bisa tidak mengeluarkan kata selain 'hn'-mu yang menyebalkan itu?!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!!"

"Hn."

"Dan hentikan 'hn' itu!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard!"

"Durian."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Hei kalian, bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar?"

"Diam, Gaara!"

"Hhh... Kalau ada yang mengganggu kalian, kalian pasti jadi kompak begitu..."

**=+…..=+**

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**DREAM COMES TRUE**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**=+…..=+**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO ©Masashi Kishimoto

Plot © Uzumaki Yume

DREAM COMES TRUE © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Warnings:**

Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, SasuNaru, Gaara's POV.

_Don't like, don't read!_

**ENJOY!**

**=+…..=+**

Halo, semuanya. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Dan mereka yang membentakku secara bersamaan tadi adalah kedua sahabatku, Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa kalian tebak apa hubungan mereka? Apa? Rival? Tidak, tidak... Itu masa lalu. Sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa? Tidak percaya? Awalnya juga aku tidak percaya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau mereka tenyata saling menyukai? Tentunya bukan aku.

Kita lihat dulu bagaimana keprbadian dan rupa mereka. Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha yang—tentunya—dianugerahi fisik yang bisa membuat hampir seluruh gadis—bahkan segelintir lelaki—bertekuk lutut padanya. Dengan wajah yang tampan, kulit seputih susu, dan memiliki mata _onyx_ serta rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang melawan gravitasi—yang sering dianggap Naruto sebagai pantat ayam—, sukses membuatnya menjadi salah satu pria tertampan di Konoha. Sikapnya yang dingin dan _stoic _malah menambah daya tariknya. Dan karena inilah, ia menjadi seorang _playboy_. Tak terhitung jumlahnya perempuan—terkadang lelaki—yang pernah kulihat sedang berciuman dengannya.

Yang kedua, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang sering dianggap 'manis' oleh sebagian besar lelaki tidak normal di Konoha. Dengan gigi putih bersih dan rapi, kulit _tan_, dan rambut pirang keemasan yang selalu jabrik, sukses membuatnya mendapat gelar Pemuda Termanis di Konoha—yang diberikan oleh sekumpulan pemuda gay yang sedari dulu mengincarnya, bernama Akatsuki. Sifatnya sangat ceria dan hiperaktif. Tapi bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, tak ada satu gadispun yang ingin berpacaran dengannya. Sebaliknya, ia sudah banyak mendapat pengakuan cinta dari banyak pemuda lain, yang dengan senang hati langsung dihadiahkan bogem mentah. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa tak ada seorang gadispun yang menyukainya. Mungkin para gadis itu iri melihat Naruto yang lebih 'manis' daripada mereka. Mungkin.

Lihat? Dari segi fisik mereka sangat bertolak belakang, apalagi dari segi sifat. Tak ada satupun yang mirip dari mereka berdua. Mungkin karena itulah, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Konoha Gakuen—sekolah kami—, mereka langsung adu mulut, sangat menunjukkan bahwa mereka sama sekali tak bisa akur. Rival. Itulah hubungan mereka.

Kalian heran 'kan, kenapa dua makhluk itu bisa saling menyukai, bahkan bisa sampai berpacaran? Baiklah, karena mereka sedang asyik 'bermesraan', lebih baik aku menceritakan kepada kalian semua bagaimana caranya aku berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua. Hei, begini-begini aku adalah mak comblang mereka, lho!

Semua terjadi sebulan yang lalu...

**FLASHBACK****: ON**

Siang hari yang terik di musim panas. Sangat menyenangkan bila dapat berenang dan melepas penat yang menyebalkan, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk kami. Aku dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya, lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan PR yang dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Mungkin tidak sulit, karena kami berdua termasuk golongan anak yang pintar—atau jenius, mungkin.

Jangan heran, aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat akrab sejak kecil, itu karena rumahku hanya berjarak lima meter dari kediamannya. Bahkan Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san—orangtua Sasuke—sudah menganggapku sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri. Dan kurasa ia hanya menceritakan masalahnya padaku, karena mungkin hanya aku yang dapat dipercaya olehnya dan bisa menjaga rahasianya dengan baik. Saat sedang mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya denganku.

"Ne, Gaara..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Hm... Kurasa tidak pernah. Tumben kau bertanya begitu, ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang suka pada seseorang..."

"Ka-kalau bicara jangan sembarangan..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Wajahmu sudah memerah begitu, masih mau menyangkal, hm?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang..."

"Bukannya kau ini _playboy_? Baru aku tahu seorang _playboy_ sepertimu bisa menyukai seseorang."

"Ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, berbeda dengan perasaanku pada para mantan pacarku."

"Hm... Siapa ya yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang _playboy_ kelas kakap menyukainya? Aku benar-benar penasaran... Ha-ha-ha..."

"Ja-jangan berlebihan begitu bisa tidak? Kau menyebalkan."

"Ha-ha-ha, ups, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi beritahu aku dulu, siapa orang yang mampu membuatmu jadi tergagap-gagap seperti ini?"

"..."

"Hei!"

"...Dobe..."

"Dobe? Dobe siapa?"

"Ma-maksudku Naruto..."

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?!"

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi setahuku kau itu sangat membencinya, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Dan kurasa kau menganggapnya menyebalkan dan berisik..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Entah kenapa, setiap melihatnya aku merasa jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya... Aku suka melihat wajah cemberutnya saat aku berhasil mengalahkannya... Ia terlihat manis—ups, bukan, bukan manis! Hanya... Yah, begitulah..."

"Dasar kau ini, mengakuinya manis saja kok susah sekali. Banyak kok laki-laki yang menganggapnya manis."

"...Hei, Gaara..."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ya caranya menyatakan cinta ke si Dobe itu?"

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa menyatakan cinta? Kau 'kan _playboy_."

"Bodoh, aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta. Hubunganku dengan para mantan pacarku itu terjadi karena mereka yang menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku menerimanya."

"Oh... Ya bilang saja padanya, susah ya?"

"Kalau aku ditolak, bagaimana...?"

"Tidak penting ditolak atau diterima, kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri, jangan menyerah sebelum berusaha."

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Boleh saja. Aku akan terus membantumu, kita 'kan sahabat."

"Arigatou, Gaara. Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?"

"Kita lakukan di sekolah saja besok. Nanti..."

**=+…..=+**

Sekarang kami akan melaksanakan rencana yang telah kubuat. Istirahat makan siang seperti sekarang memang waktu yang paling tepat. Aku pun berjalan ke arah meja Naruto untuk memulainya.

"Hei Naruto," sapaku saat sudah sampai di mejanya.

"Apa, Gaara?" ia membalasku sambil tersenyum manis. Hm... Rasanya sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukainya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyaku sambil menarik lengannya, mengajaknya berdiri.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan," ia menyetujuinya sambil membiarkanku membawanya ke atap sekolah. Bagus, kuharap Sasuke sudah siap.

**=+…..=+**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke atap sekolah, Gaara?" tanyanya heran sambil menatap sekeliling, dan saat ia melihat rambut seseorang yang berbentuk pantat ayam yang berkibar tertiup angin, ia berseru, "Teme?!" sambil menunjuk rambut itu. Ah, untung Sasuke sudah datang.

"Nah, lebih baik kau mengobrol dulu dengan Sasuke. Aku ada urusan, nanti aku kembali. Tunggu aku ya," ucapku lalu aku berlari sambil menutup pintu satu-satunya menuju atap. Kubuka sedikit agar aku bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi. Kulihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Teme, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ah, apa kau tahu untuk apa Gaara menyuruhku menunggunya disini? Membingungkan..." tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah sampai di hadapannya. Untung saja aku bisa mendapat posisi yang pas untuk menontonnya.

"Dobe..."

"Apa, Teme?"

Kulihat Sasuke agak gugup. Wah, ini benar-benar kejadian langka. Sayang baterai _handphone_-ku habis, jadi aku tak bisa merekamnya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"A-aku..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau sedang sakit? Kenapa gugup begitu?"

"A-aku... Aku menyukaimu..." Yak, akhirnya terucap juga. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu terkejut untuk menjawabnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Apa jawabanmu, Dobe...?"

"A-aku..."

KRIIIIIINNGG!!!

"Ah! Apa yang terjadi?!" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Wow, tadi terasa sangat nyata. Aku tak menyangka kalau kejadian tadi hanya sekedar mimpi. Sayang sekali, aku belum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dasar weker sialan, membangunkanku di saat yang tidak tepat! Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya pada Sasuke nanti.

"Ah, sudah jam 10! Aku 'kan ada janji ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan PR! Sebaiknya aku bergegas!!" seruku pada diri sendiri seraya beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

**=+…..=+**

Siang hari yang terik di musim panas. Aku dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya, mengerjakan PR yang dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Kok rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya ya? Ah! Ini 'kan persis seperti mimpiku tadi! Apa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menceritakannya ya?

"Ne, Gaara..." Ah, kurasa mimpiku akan menjadi nyata.

"Hm?" aku berusaha tetap _stay cool_, meskipun aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Aha! Tidak salah lagi, semuanya benar-benar persis dengan mimpiku.

"Hm... Kurasa tidak pernah. Tumben kau bertanya begitu, ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang suka pada seseorang..." aku pura-pura tidak tahu, nanti saja aku ceritakan pada Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau bicara jangan sembarangan..." Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu, persis seperti Sasuke yang berada di mimpiku. Aku heran, kok bisa ya mimpiku jadi kenyataan begini?

"Ah, sudahlah. Wajahmu sudah memerah begitu, masih mau menyangkal, hm?" aku berbicara sambil menahan tawa. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa buku yang ada di hadapannya melayang ke kepalaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang..." Tepat seperti perkiraanku, dia akan mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Naruto, 'kan?" ucapku langsung pada intinya.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" Huh, dia jadi panik begitu. Mungkin dia heran kenapa aku bisa tahu. Aku mendengus.

"Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku sudah pernah mengalami kejadian ini di dalam mimpi, dan semuanya persis sampai kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai seseorang," ujarku panjang lebar. Dapat kulihat kernyitan di dahinya. Ya, aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, tapi itu benar 'kan?

"Benarkah...?" Kelihatannya ia masih ragu-ragu.

"Kau mau aku menceritakannya?" ucapku seolah menantang. Ia menatapku sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Bagaimana ceritanya?" Aku pun menceritakan keseluruhan mimpiku, sampai saat Naruto menjawab dengan terbata-bata, dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun di ranjangku.

"Wow, ini sangat aneh," ujarnya setelah mendengar cerita panjangku.

"Ya, memang aneh." Aku menyetujuinya sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"..."

"...Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau melakukannya persis seperti di mimpiku?" tanyaku setelah jeda sejenak.

"...Yah... Kita coba saja dulu besok..." ucapnya setengah tidak yakin. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku lagi. Lalu kami pun mulai mengerjakan PR yang sebelumnya sempat terbengkalai.

**=+…..=+**

Dan... Disini lah aku, persis seperti di mimpi, berjalan ke arah meja Naruto saat istirahat makan siang. Aku mengajaknya pergi, dan ia menyetujuinya—lagi-lagi persis seperti mimpiku.

Sesampainya di atap, aku meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke. Baiklah, kali ini aku sengaja membawa _handycam_-ku untuk merekam kejadian ini, tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku yang telah lalu.

"Dobe..." kudengar suara Sasuke dengan volume yang cukup besar. Aku segera mengaktifkan _handycam_ dan mengarahkannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa, Teme?"

Kulihat Sasuke agak gugup. Dasar bodoh, dia masih saja gugup meskipun sudah kuberitahu jalan ceritanya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

"A-aku..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau sedang sakit? Kenapa gugup begitu?"

"A-aku... Aku menyukaimu..." Akhirnya terucap juga. Ekspresi Naruto juga persis seperti di mimpiku, lucu sekali.

"Apa jawabanmu, Dobe...?" Kulihat kecemasan sedikit melanda mata _onyx_ sahabatku itu. Yah, maklum, dia 'kan belum tahu kelanjutannya.

"A-aku..." Naruto terdengar gugup. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan peganganku pada _handycam_-ku. Kok aku jadi berdebar-debar begini ya? Padahal 'kan bukan aku yang menyatakan cinta.

"A-aku... Ju-juga menyukaimu, Teme..." Nah, akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya. Hatiku terasa puas karena bisa mengetahui kelanjutan mimpiku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang melompat girang. Maksudku, sungguh! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang _cool_ dan _stoic_ melompat girang sambil berteriak-teriak senang? Oh, bagus, itu benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Sepertinya ia punya kepribadian ganda yang muncul tiba-tiba. Huh, pikiranku mulai menjadi konyol. Aku menahan tawa sambil tetap merekam semuanya.

Ternyata ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, Sasuke telah mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menciumnya. Aku mendengus. _Playboy_ tetap saja _playboy_. Meskipun aku tidak melihat awalnya tadi, tetap saja aku bisa menontonnya melalui _handycam_ ini. Tidak sia-sia aku membawanya. Senyum mengembang di bibirku saat memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke melihat rekaman ini. Pasti dia akan mengamuk dan menyitanya. Tapi aku akan menontonnya sampai puas dulu, baru menyerahkan kepadanya. Aku akan menertawakanmu sampai puas, Sasuke. Lihat saja nanti.

Aku pun masih asyik merekam mereka yang sedang berciuman mesra, sampai dering bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir menggema di seantero sekolah, termasuk atap. Saat mereka memisahkan diri, aku segera mematikan _handycam_-ku dan berlari ke kelas, tak ingin terlambat saat pelajaran Biologi yang diajar oleh Orochimaru-sensei, si pedofil mengerikan.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Dan... Begitulah kejadiannya, semuanya terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana, aneh? Tidak masuk akal? Mungkin saja, tapi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Tuhan sengaja mengirimiku mimpi itu agar aku bisa membantu mereka, dua orang bodoh yang tidak mau mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing, dua sahabat baikku. Aku bersyukur karena sekarang Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi seorang _playboy_. Ternyata ia memang serius dengan Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Wah, setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar begini, dua orang bodoh itu masih saja tidak berhenti bertengkar. Baiklah, aku akan menghentikan mereka dulu. Sampai malam pun mereka tak akan berhenti sebelum aku melerai mereka. Aku akan memulai perang sebentar lagi, doakan aku ya! Sampai jumpa~

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Author's note:**

Lagi-lagi ide gaje yang nongol. =='

Yah, sebenarnya fic gaje ini terinspirasi dari mimpi salah satu my lovely virtual imouto, Uzumaki Yume. Sayang dia ga punya akun dan HP-nya ga bisa dipake nge-review fic. Usahakan untuk RnR dong, Yume... T_T

Dan oh ya, buat Yume, maafkan Aneki-mu ini jika ceritanya kacau begini! Argh... DX

Buat semua yang udah baca saia ucapkan terimakasih...

Dan buat yang mau nge-review, hugs and kisses for you all, muach.. XD *ditimpuk massa*

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. ^^

Hope you like it!

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!**


End file.
